Spies Like Them
by SageK
Summary: Season 2 AU in which the New Directions, a bit paranoid about adding a new member after the Jesse St.James fiasco, start spying on Sam. They discover his relationship with his boyfriend Blaine and since they're really terrible spies, Sam and Blaine busted them pretty quickly. Prompted by lauraperfectinsanity


Title: Spies Like Them

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (aka blammistletoekisses) (SageK here, kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG

Summary: Season 2 AU in which the New Directions, a bit paranoid about adding a new member after the Jesse fiasco, start spying on Sam. They discover his relationship with his boyfriend Blaine and since they're really terrible spies, Sam and Blaine busted them pretty quickly. Prompted by lauraperfectinsanity

* * *

"God, Berry, this is crazy even for you." (Santana)

"And you sent Sunshine to a Crack den." (Mercedes)

"I like Crackers." (Brittany)

"I can't believe this is how I'm spending my Saturday." (Puck)

"Tina and Mike aren't even paying attention. They've been making out for the last 10 minutes." (Artie)

"Guys, c'mon…." (Finn)

"After last year's fiasco with Jesse, we can't afford to take any chances. Kurt, you must agree!" (Rachel)

"….. *glare*" (Kurt)

"I don't think he's ready to forgive you for that comment about letting him put his "Jock Stalking Skills to good use". As though yours aren't up to the task…Also, why would you try to set me up with him if you think he's a spy?" (Quinn)

Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned away from the other members of New Directions to peer beyond the cluster of potted plants to where Sam and an unknown dark haired boy were eating sushi.

Rachel had harassed them all into following Sam around for the day, insisting they had to be sure he wasn't a spy/traitor like Jesse had been. She could be annoyingly persuasive…so they had been trailing Sam for the past few hours.

So far, they had seen him meet his cardigan wearing friend for coffee, then the pair of them went to the comic book store and the arcade and finally to the mall food court for lunch.

Riveting stuff.

Still, both Sam and his friend were pretty darn adorable, so Kurt didn't mind the excuse to stare at them without having anyone get on his case about it.

* * *

"Do they really think they're hiding behind those ficuses?"

Sam shook his head. "I really don't know what they're doing. I mean, I thought maybe they were stalking me to grab me for some kind of hazing initiation, but…."

"They're such terrible spies that it's almost endearing," Blaine commented, studying the group out of the corner of his eye. "One of the cheerleaders and the tiny brunette are fighting."

"That would be Quinn or Santana and Rachel. There's some kind of power struggle over the club's Alpha female position," he told Blaine. "There's no governing counsel like the Warblers have."

"Without structure there would be chaos," Blaine said gravely, then grinned to let Sam know he was teasing. "Sheer, jumping on the furniture madness!"

"We're still gonna kick your butts at Sectionals," Sam replied and Blaine snorted delicately.

"Think you've got that backwards," he shot back. "Don't worry. After we win, I'll console you with lots of kisses."

"Mmm, nope, we're totally gonna win!" Sam laughed, waving a finger at Blaine. "But I like the kisses idea!"

They'd been dating since March and their relationship was still going strong despite Sam transferring to a public school.

Blaine grinned at him across the table. "Maybe we should practice…."

Trading smiles, they finished their lunch and headed off to the movie theatre for an afternoon showing of Paranormal Activity 2. A few minutes later, they could hear hushed arguments a few rows behind them.

Yeah, they were terrible spies.

As soon as the movie began and Blaine jumped at the first scare, Sam put an arm around him, pulling him close. Blaine responded by resting his head on Sam's shoulder and whispering, "You sure? Your classmates re watching."

Sam gave him a squeeze. "You know it, dude. You're my guy and I'm gonna hug and kiss you. Screw them if they don't like it."

That seemed to encourage Blaine to grab him in a kiss, fingers wrapping gently around the back of Sam's neck to hold him close.

There was a gasp of "Holy Shit!" from behind them that didn't match up with the on screen scares, but they really didn't care.

By the time the movie ended, Sam was flushed, lips tingling and swollen. Blaine was smiling brightly at him as they hurried out of the theatre, ignoring the row of gaping McKinley students.

They spent the rest of the day at Blaine's, watching TV and kissing on the couch (couch cuddles were way better than theatre kisses).

Totally worth the ambush interrogation on Monday…Rachel's "Coming Out!" Cupcakes were pretty tasty even.


End file.
